1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio information transforming method, a video/audio format, an encoder, an audio information transforming program, and an audio information transforming device, which are employed in a video/audio format like MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) 4 having video information and audio information every object, or a video/audio format like DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) having video information and audio information every scene.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the video streaming based on the DVD or the broadband is being prosperously carried out, and thus a chance to handle the video/audio format in the home is increased. In particular, since the DVD is spread and the audio apparatuses such as the AV amplifier, etc. become inexpensive, the persons who enjoy the audio in the multiple channels are increased. In the DVD, MPEG 2 is used as the video recording system and Dolby digital (AC-3), DTS (Digital Theater System), linear PCM (Pulse Code Modulation), MPEG audio, or the like is used as the audio recording system. Eight audio streams can be installed into the DVD disk. Thus, if a different sound is loaded on each audio stream respectively, various applications such as dubbing of plural languages, high sound quality playing, commentary, sound track, etc. can be implemented.
Meanwhile, as one of the next generation video/audio formats, there is MPEG 4. In the MPEG 4, the object having video/audio information constituting the scenes that are replayed on the screen is observed with interest, and the motion picture compression can be effectively attained by coding the motion picture every object.
Also, out of the technologies of the motion picture recognizing processing, the technology of correcting the Doppler effect of the sound, which is emitted from the moving object in the image, is set forth in Patent Literature 1, for example.
Patent Literature 1
JP-A-5-174147 (see Paragraph 0013, etc.)
However, in the multi-channel (e.g., 5.1-channel, etc.) audio system for playing the DVD in the prior art, it is impossible to change the listening point obtained by one audio stream. Therefore, the listener can get the hearing feeling only at the listening point at which the listener himself or herself listens to the audio.
In addition, it is desired that the Doppler effect caused by the movement of the object should be adjusted in response to change of the listening point.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an audio information transforming method, a video/audio format, an encoder, an audio information transforming program, and an audio information transforming device, which are capable of changing a listening point freely only by one audio stream to thereby produce the audio environment that enables the listener to feel that such listener is just in the video, and also adjusting the Doppler effect, which is caused by the movement of the object, in response to change of the listening point.